Remember Me
by MysteryLizard
Summary: "Luce… When you go, do you promise to remember me?" They asked, and through the blurriness, Lucy could now see black eyes and… Pink? Hair. "Yeah, Na…" She froze. - Originally a one shot, now a two shot and FT AU. Contains Manga Spoilers.
1. Remember Me

**(●´ω｀●** **) This is my first fanfic (that I have posted) so, yeah. Let's see how this goes. I was deciding on whether to post this, and then I was like - 'I've got nothing to lose' so here we are.**

 **This is an AU where instead of Natsu, Lucy came from the past and travelled 400 years into the future. The whole thing is pretty weird but I'll try summarize the backstory.**

 **Lucy originally, was born in the future and her mother as well. After her birth however, they were attacked and because of a certain pink haired mage, *cough*, she was sent to the past by accident. Natsu left the baby on the battlefield, like the good person he is, and later, was found by Anna.**

 **Lucy believe that Anna was her mother, until she was left once again in a small house alone at ten years old. She wandered outside and met the bloody Dragon King Festival, where she thought Anna had died.**

 **Four years later, and she met the same person that brought her to the past. They became close friends afterwards, and then Natsu was asked to come to the future, but he refused and instead, asked *cough* kidnapped *cough* Lucy and she was taken to the future to be raised by her mother.**

 **She lost her memories like the dragon slayers and dragons.**

 **Oh and Igneel?**

 **... I have no clue. ╘[◉﹃◉** **]╕**

Lucy sat at the guild, sipping a milkshake from a straw, lost in her thoughts. She hadn't joined very long ago, and today is the seven year anniversary of her mother's death. Honestly, her life passed slowly and roughly afterwards, thanks to her father's aggressive ways.

She couldn't really remember anything before her mum's death. One of her memories was of her doll, Michelle, and playing with her and her mother in the mornings, while her father would watch from afar.

He didn't really join in, but Lucy still pressured him to play with them. She smiled, and Mira came back from the storage underneath when she did.

"Why are we smiling today?" The silver haired girl asked, smiling back cheerfully at her friend.

"Oh, no particular reason. Thanks for the drink, Mira." She got up, waving at the barmaid, who left to clean her glass after saying goodbye. Lucy sighed, looking around.

 _'Maybe I can go on a job. I'll ask Na-'_ A sharp pain shot through her head like a knife, and she held it in her palms.

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" Gray walked up to her, slightly concerned. Lucy nodded, taking her hands away from her head, and putting one of them on her pouch of keys.

"Y-Yeah, I just got dizzy for a few seconds there. Don't worry, I'm fine." She lied. The pain remained while she talked. Gray looked at her questionably before nodding. "Do you want to go on a mission with me?" Lucy asked.

"You sure you want to go now? That pain might be a sign of something bad you know. I think you should rest." Lucy sighed, she knew that he could be right.

"I guess." She walked away, her head tilted slightly down and she left the guild.

 **"Gray."** Erza approached the now half naked man, who cowered under her.

Lucy walked along the edge of the pavement as she thoughtfully looked down at the river. She knew something was off, she definitely forgot something.

 _"Lucy, when you have a certain feeling, I want you to open this envelope."_

The girl ran towards her apartment, determined to get there as quickly as she could. She knew that it was time she found out what was inside.

After unlocking her door and throwing all of her stuff on the floor, she searched the living room; looking for the place she left the envelope. Lucy completely forgot about it until now.

"Found you!" She opened a pink box, tied with a red ribbon, and inside was the pale yellow envelope she was looking for.

On the front of the object, were the initials _E.N.D_ , _L.H_ , and _A.H_. She guessed the second pair of initials was her name or her mother's. Lucy didn't have a clue who the other ones were. She decided to open the envelope instead of continuing to dwell on it.

Inside, was a letter. She read quietly to herself.

 _'Dear Lucy,_

 _This is Layla, your mother. I assume that you remembered about this when you had a sudden headache? That is what Igneel said would happen…_

 _Anyways, you may be wondering why you can only remember very few parts of your childhood. You probably thought it was because you have a bad memory, but no, it very well isn't because of that._

 _I could have written a few paragraphs about the cause, but from raising you, I learnt that it is easier to show you instead of making you read for twenty minutes._

 _Try to remember a name. This name is of someone who you loved. Really, no one hated them if they had known them close enough. You were one of the only people to understand him._

 _You probably received that pain from almost remembering his name.'_

The end was ripped off and Lucy looked at the back. Her eyes widened.

 _'I love you.'_

It was written in messy handwriting and with no additional information. Inside, her heart seemed to yearn for the writer. She stumbled back suddenly, bumping onto her bed.

 _"Luce, what do you think of the battlefield? Isn't it pretty?" A blurry face asked her, and she looked at the field, which was covered in poppies and butterflies flew around the flowers. Lucy smiled._

 _"It is. It's hard to believe that a war was here."_

 _"Luce… When you go, do you promise to remember me?" They asked, and through the blurriness, Lucy could now see black eyes and… Pink? Hair._

 _"Yeah, Na…" She froze._

 _Na…_

 _Natsu._

Lucy dropped what she was holding on the floor. Tears trailed down her cheeks from the pain of the returning memories and from the memories themselves.

She forgot. She broke that promise. 400 years ago exactly, Lucy promised to Natsu that she would never forget him after she went 400 years into the future.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, lowering down onto the floor and hugging her legs to her chest. "I… I forgot. I forgot right after, I couldn't even remember you! Damn it…" Lucy stayed in her position, sobbing until she couldn't anymore and there were no more tears left.

Shakily, she grabbed the letter again, continuing to read it.

 _'Lucy, if you forgot him, don't feel bad. After the dragons came to the future, he met them and he saw you. He didn't talk to you, since he knew that you forgot. All the dragon slayers forgot as well and I'm guessing you forgot about them too._

 _Lucy, I don't want you to cry and blame yourself. He isn't dead after all.'_

The girl's eyes lit up with a flame of hope. Maybe she could find him.

 _'He is with a man called Zeref.'_ Lucy recalled that name from when they battled Lullaby. Well she was a spectator, but she helped with everything before! He was someone who killed many people and created demons… Like Natsu. No, Natsu wasn't anything like Lullaby.

 _'You won't find him in his human form or etherious form; you will see a book with his initials E.N.D written on the cover. It is most likely in the possession of Zeref or one of his demons called Mard Geer._

 _Lucy, it is your choice on what you want to do with your memories back, if you have them back actually. You might go looking for him and if you do meet him again, which I hope you do, may you two live happily._

 _[You have my permission to marry him ;)]_

 _Love, Mum.'_

Lucy blushed at her mother's last message, but now she knew what she had to do.

She had to marry- FIND Natsu!

Lucy entered the guild like any other day, dressed in her usual clothes but in her pouch, she now carried the letter.

Everyone greeted her with a smile and she smiled back. The girl sat at a table with Erza, Gray and Happy, who were having a conversation about… fish.

"No way Gray! Salmon is waaaay better than mackerel!" Happy shouted, having an argument with the ice mage. Gray dramatically slammed his hands on the table.

"What kind of crap are you saying?! Salmon is disgusting! Mackerel at least tastes good!"

Lucy and Erza laughed at their silly verbal fight.

 _"It's not pink, it's salmon!"_

A voice shouted in her head. Lucy's eyes softened. Natsu used to argue that his hair was salmon.

"Guys." Everyone at the table turned their attention to Lucy. "If you know the person you love but can't find them, what would you do?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, first, I would find them then I would give them LOTS of fish!" Came Happy's answer first. The group shared a laugh at the cat's reply.

"Look for them, then bring them here." Erza gave her answer and Gray nodded as he would do the same.

Lucy nodded.

"Okay, thanks." Happy flew to her, circling around her head.

"Lushi looooooves someone!" The cat snickered and was later chased by a blonde in denial.

"Shut up!" She chased him around the guild, knocking into a table where a book fell, but Lucy didn't bother picking it back up.

 **I might make a sequel to this if anyone wants one. ┌( ಠ** **_ಠ** **)┘**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


	2. Find Me

**Okay, firstly, thank you so much for reading. I didn't expect to have to make a sequel (if I can call this that). ^^**

 **This story has been changed into rated T just to be safe, I'm not sure if I should've kept it rated K.**

 **I might use this AU again, but I don't know. I'm tired as hell now. o(╥﹏╥** **)o**

 **This is right after the Tartaros arc.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Alone, Lucy walked toward what used to be, the Fairy Tail guild. After a war against Tartaros, the guild was disbanded. Everyone went their separate ways and no one even bothered to protest. This left her heartbroken.

She didn't know where anyone was now. Until now, Lucy had kept her goal of finding Natsu as a side mission since she still had to live her guild life but now the guild was gone and what was she supposed to do?

She walked towards the broken pieces of wood, and silently cried. This place helped her forget her past and helped her move on. First, it was her mother. Afterwards, it was Natsu, her best friend. Then after seven years of slumber, it was her father. Now, it's the guild and Aquarius.

Slowly, Lucy dropped to the ground, clutching the fabric of the Fairy Tail flag from the Grand Magic Games. Memories of the past circled her, and her quiet tears, soon turned into loud sobbing and inaudible murmurs.

"I miss all of you so much, Mavis, why…" She whispered, standing up, and looking at the broken mission board. "Is this what will happen each time I try to fix things? Everything will just break around me?" Lucy picked up a mission, where the person requested to find a mysterious beast lurking in his lake. She thought of how this person wouldn't ever get his mission done.

Lucy folded the paper and put it into her pouch but while putting it inside, she felt something else. She took it out, a folded piece of paper with the words 'I love you'. The letter she found seven years ago, and kept this whole time.

"Natsu, if you really love me, then why aren't you here to comfort me?" She asked the letter as if it were him. She folded it back, and continued on, her tears too dry to continue running.

She didn't notice before, but books were scattered all around her, some burnt and few untouched.

Even if there was the smallest chance, maybe one of them could lead her to Natsu. How could she gather up these books though? She thought for a moment before looking toward her keys.

 _"Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke!"_ In front of her, the cat spirit appeared before her, straightening his glasses and looking at her flirtatiously.

"Lucy, you're looking as beautiful as always!" He complimented her, hoping to charm her with his _intoxicating_ looks. She instead sighed and ignored him.

 _"Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"_ Next to Loke, appeared the maid spirit, who bowed down immediately as soon as she was summoned.

"Yes, Princess?" She asked after straightening herself.

"Could you two please help me gather these books? It's for a friend I knew." The spirits nodded and got to work immediately, and Lucy went her separate way as well.

She remembered that around where she was searching was where she and Team Erza sat together to discuss various things. Lucy's mind wandered back to Gray and Happy's argument about fish. That was probably one of the best moments she had at the table. She didn't expect there to be so many books around there honestly.

Lucy couldn't remember there being a library at the guild, but then again, she had never seen what was under the stairs. She gathered books of all different sizes, most of them being related to the guild, like the mission book which had the records of all the missions that had ever been taken and a list of all the people who joined and left the guild.

Some were actual books, like the one she had just taken which caught her eye. _'How to train your Dragon'._ Funny, maybe she could read this when she finds Natsu. She laughed quietly to herself.

"Okay, I have gathered all the books from my side, my sweet Lucy!~" Loke emerged from his side, smiling at his summoner. He put the abnormally large pile of at least thirty books Lucy guessed, on the floor next to Virgo's twenty three and Lucy's fourteen.

"Thank you guys. I don't know how I would've gathered over almost seventy books by myself." She thanked them, and the two spirits were called back to the spirit world. Lucy stared at the piles, only just realising how much work all of this is.

For her future husba- For her friend!

She was already tired from using her magic and collecting the books, and now she had to look and read through all of these. Lucy looked up at the sky, it was already sunset. She would have to read on and then sleep out in the open…

 _'I should get to work.'_ She stared at the piles, and decided to go with the biggest stack, where most of the books looked hardcover. Lucy didn't really know how Natsu looked as a book; the only thing she knew was that it had the initials E.N.D written on it. Maybe one of these could be…

 _'No, I don't think Zeref would be that stupid to leave it here.'_ She shook her head in denial, put on her speed reader glasses and grabbed the first book, the title of it being 'Finding Fairies'.

She felt like screaming, when she realised the next one was titled 'Finding Fairies II' and so where the next fifteen unfortunately.

 _'I hate my feelings.'_ She quickly put the pentadecology ***** to the side and read the next few, which were about the history of the magic world.

 _"Dragons, one of the more legendary creatures in the present time, were winged and scaly lizard-like creatures. They used to control the lands until 400 years ago, when a war now known as the 'Dragon King Festival', caused their extinction._

 _Currently, the closest relatives to dragons are the Wyverns, which are significantly less intelligent, and people known as the Dragon Slayers, who use magic taught to them by dragons or more commonly, have a lacrima implanted inside them._

 _If their magic is overused, the user has the chance to turn into a dragon themselves, though this hasn't been fully proven as of the year this was written. The only person to have ever been turned dragon was the King of Dragons, Acnologia."_ Lucy read, finding herself more interested in this than other books. She remembered growing up near those dragons before going into the future, but never knew very much about them.

Natsu always would talk about Igneel and Igneel and just Igneel. Sometimes, he would mention Acnologia but it would always be a rude remark like,

 _"What kind of a damn king is he?! All that prick does is kill a bunch of dragons and people!"_

Lucy agrees though, some dragon like him shouldn't be called the 'Dragon King'.

A bright light appeared next to the blonde, and out of the light came Loke, who looked more worried than usual.

"Lucy, you should probably-"

" **LOKE, I'VE READ FIFTY THREE BOOKS IN 16 HOURS! 16 HOURS OF SUFFERING AND NO INFORMATION WHATSOEVER OF NATSU OR ZEREF!"** Lucy shouted at him, and then continued to fall on the remaining stack of books. The lion spirit walked over to her.

"Hey, you should probably just sleep then. It's the afternoon and you haven't slept at all, I don't think this 'Natsu' guy would want to see you like this." Loke suggested, sitting down next to the tired girl.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Loke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about a race called the 'Etherious'?" She asked, wondering if the spirit would know. Loke sadly shook his head.

"No, Celestial Spirits are almost immortal, and when they die, they forget everything. I can't remember when I was revived or when I died but I don't know anything about them." Lucy nodded, closing her eyes.

"Okay." She mumbled sleepily. "I'm going to try slee-p…"

Loke smiled as he watched Lucy sleep.

"Whoever this Natsu guy is, I hope he is happy when he sees her again. Lucky."

The spirit returned to his world, and decided to rest as well.

From a distance, the first master of Fairy Tail watched in her ghost like form. She smiled down at Lucy, and came over to look at the stack of 'Finding Fairies' books. Her hand reached out to grab the top book but it instead passed right through. She pouted and crossed her arms childishly.

"I miss reading those." Mavis glared at Lucy, remembering her words about the series before. "Maybe if you actually read all of them, the fairies could have helped you."

"Possibly so." Mavis turned around to face a familiar wizard to her. Zeref was sitting on one of the planks of wood, staring at Lucy. "She is remarkably brave. I may not be able to see you, but I know you are here, Mavis."

"I agree that she is brave, but couldn't you have at least helped her find your brother?"

"You might be thinking, 'Why did I not at least help her find my brother?', and the reason is because even I do not know where it is now. It seemed to have slipped out of my grasp while I was on the cube." Mavis stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Even the most evil wizards make mistakes. Anyways, I must return to Alvarez." Zeref stood up, and started walking away. "I will see you soon, First." Mavis watched as he teleported away from sight.

"Makarov, I hope that you will be okay." She flew away, leaving Lucy by herself.

Lucy woke up next morning, sun blinding her. She heard people talking and whispering to each other around her. She opened her eyes, noticing the absence of people.

"Weird…" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. The area around was still deserted. Since Fairy Tail was located on the highest point of Magnolia, Lucy decided to stand up and look down.

People were living their daily lives, as if nothing ever happened. She sighed in relief. The whole place wasn't completely abandoned. Lucy looked back at the piles of books and groaned, running her hand down her face.

Another day of searching and endless reading. She walked over to the piles.

 _"Come here…"_

 _"Give us a hug!"_

 _"Lucy?"_ The voices started speaking again, and Lucy stepped back, her hand trailing over the pouch of keys.

"Who are you?!" She asked first. After hearing no reply, she decided to test her theory and stepped forward.

 _"Come over to me…"_ They were coming from the books. Lucy took the first one at the top of the pile, and put her ear to the pages. _"Do not continue, stay away, forget once again and move on…"_

Lucy stared at the book, that was telling her to forget something, which she assumed was Natsu, and move on. Lucy shook her head.

"I won't…" She whispered and instead of listening to the book's reply, Lucy found her reading glasses and she sat down to make herself more comfortable. Lucy began reading the book, trying to block out the voices with her thoughts.

 _'Why are the books talking? Actually, HOW are they even talking?! Am I going insane? I probably am. Where did Happy go after everyone left? He's probably at my house, I haven't been there ever since everyone just left… I have some fish in the cupboard, he'll definitely find that. Maybe he's with Lisanna?'_ A horde of questions floated about with zero gravity in Lucy's head. She barely focused on the book, and instead began wondering about Happy and her friends.

 _"What if he thinks I abandoned him? I should return soon."_ She began thinking out loud, discussing with herself whether she should bring the remaining books home. "But how?" Lucy asked, just now realising she had been talking to herself. She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

 _'Did anyone hear me?'_ She, this time, thought inside her head and looked around, happy to see no one around. The girl stared at the books. _'I could take these home by myself or…'_ She took out Capricorn's key and smiled. _'I could get some help. Virgo and Loke deserve a break, so I'm counting on you, Capricorn.'_

"Open! Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" The humanoid goat appeared before her, and bowed to Lucy.

"I'm at your service, Miss Lucy." He straightened himself and pushed up his glasses, curious as to why he was summoned when there was no danger around.

"Capricorn, I need your help carrying these books to my apartment. I'm sorry for disturbing you if you were doing something." Lucy apologised in advance. The spirit shook his head.

"No, it is fine." He took seven out of the fourteen. "Is this okay?" Lucy nodded and took the other half of the pile.

"Yeah, thanks." She noticed Capricorn eyeing the remaining scattered books. "Oh, I'll tidy those up later." Lucy mumbled, and he nodded. They began walking down to the town, getting strange looks from the townspeople all the way.

Strawberry Street wasn't very far, it was a mere five minute walk, but when you're carrying books that feel like a hundred bricks, than it felt more like decades. Very painfully slow decades.

Lucy unlocked her door, and threw herself inside, feeling exhausted. Capricorn entered after her, walking over to her writing desk and laying the books there. He felt much better than Lucy, who looked like she had just walked through a blizzard.

Slowly, Lucy began putting her books where Capricorn had decided to, not really caring that her desk was too much of a mess and most of the things that were previously there, were now rolling on the floor.

"Miss Lucy, would you like me to organise your desk once again?" The spirit asked, but Lucy politely declined, mumbling something about having to find a 'dumb blue cat'.

She walked shakily to the kitchen and looked around, noticing a suspiciously open cupboard. Lucy grinned, a plan in mind.

 _SLAM!_

She slammed it shut, and now the thief inside was yowling, making Lucy laugh till she started choking. Lucy still kept her hand on the handle to keep it closed but then scratching noises came from the other side and she let go finally.

"Woah!" A blue cat came falling from his fish heaven, dramatically shooting his hand out for the fish he was trying to catch. The moment went in slow motion but when Happy was reunited with his food, then time decided to run back at its normal pace.

"OW!" He landed on the counter, on three paws. Almost. He was balancing on the edge, fish in one paw, and fell to his doom, Lucy this time being his guardian angel.

"I've got you, little sneaky furball." She said, catching the cat by his two paws.

"LUSHII!" Happy shouted, hugging her and crying fake tears of waterfalls. She smiled sweetly down at the cat before pulling him by his ear.

"HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE, NONE OF THE WINDOWS ARE OPEN!?" Happy shook his head, and pointed at a slightly open window in the kitchen.

"Lushi, that one is open! So it's your fault!" Lucy sighed and dropped the cat. She remembered leaving it open for fresh air since it was boiling inside and her heater wouldn't turn off. "What are you doing Lushi?" Happy stared at Lucy as she began reading a book again.

"Reading because I need to find him." She simply said then glanced at Capricorn who just stood in the living room, waiting. "You can go back now, you know." Then, returned to her reading once he was gone.

"Who?" The cat asked, jumping on the desk, looking at the books. Lucy winked at Happy and he giggled cheekily. " _Ooooh!"_ He snickered childishly, and left, heading back to the kitchen where his fish lay.

She read, thinking solely about Natsu, and when it was evening time, she hadn't even realised that there were two books left. Lucy frowned, and looked around for Happy and found him on the couch, sleeping already.

"Where are you? I miss you." She scanned the titles of the books.

 _"Forgive",_ by Grandeel was the top one and the bottom one was _"Our Bond",_ by Stuna. She leaned in to hear their voices, which were soft and quiet.

"I forgive you,"

"Please, remember our bond and memories."

"Stay close to me."

"Don't let go." They repeated those phrases again and again. Lucy ran her index finger over the covers of both. They felt slimy and torn, as if it was sweating or had been crying. These books were different. She opened Forgive, and found only one page.

 _"Forgive my mistakes,_

 _I wish I had never hurt you,_

 _These many mistakes,_

 _They broke you, made you,_

 _Forget, every single detail,_

 _In your memories,_

 _Find the last clue that will reveal,_

 _The secrets I've kept for centuries."_

She knew that the book was left for her. She had seen it somewhere before, in the guild. What did each part of this poem mean?

She closed the book, and out of it flew a white string. Lucy grabbed it. The bottom of Natsu's scarf had the same colour of string as this, but it could have just been a coincidence. She doubted it though.

"Mnn, Lushi, that was a nice song…" Happy mumbled in his sleepy state, rubbing his eyes. Lucy chose to ignore him.

Hoping to find more clues, she took Our Bond, and read through it as well. This book however, didn't have any pages. The words were written on the inside of the cover.

 _"This bond that we kept for years,_

 _You and I can't let go of our side of the string,_

 _For it is the only thing that has kept us connected with tears,_

 _I called your name,_

 _And you called mine,_

 _In this never ending game,_

 _That will trap us forever in time."_

It was short, but still left chills down Lucy's spine. She noticed another poem on the other side and read it next, hoping it was the last one.

 _"However this bond of ours,_

 _No matter how long it may last,_

 _I will keep these stars,_

 _Till the time goes past,_

 _When you find me again,_

 _I will show you the gate to those stars we weaved,_

 _And take you on a trip down memory lane."_

"Those are really weird poems, Lushi." Lucy jumped at the cat's sudden comment. She was so engrossed in the book that she hadn't noticed that Happy was now on her shoulder. Lucy nodded.

"They are." She closed the book with nothing inside and sat there thinking.

 _'Were those poems meant for me?'_ She asked herself, taking both of the books into her hands. _'Both of the authors names are anagrams of Natsu's name…'_ Lucy smiled and took the string.

"You and I can't let go of our side of the string." She recited. "For it is the only thing that has kept us connected with tears,

"I called your name,And you called mine." Lucy felt melancholy as she sat there. "Are you here? Natsu?" She looked up, her heart begging for a reply but nothing was said. Something glowed.

"Lushi, look! The books are glowing!" Happy pointed out, and Lucy looked down to see that the books started to become one.

They sat there, waiting for the light to die away but it didn't.

"Lushi, shouldn't the light have disappeared now?" The cat asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Unless…" Happy didn't understand why but the Celestial mage began digging through the pile of books until she found the one she was looking for. "This! 'Remember' by 'Sirethous'. This is the last part!" Just as she had said that, the book glowed and warped into a liquid like substance, digging into the light.

 **"E.N.D"**

Lucy gasped, tears now running freely down her rosy cheeks. After so long, she had found him. Happy jumped off of her shoulder, and she hugged the book, crying. "I am never letting you go again! You idiot!"

Inside, the idiot smiled.

 _"I am an idiot, Luce. I already knew that!"_ His voice resonated in her ears and she grinned widely.

"I summon thee, E.N.D." Lucy chanted, and the book forced itself out of her arms, a human figure forming from it.

"Long time no see, sweetie." The man with the scaly scarf greeted her. Lucy smiled and attacked him with a hug.

"I missed you so much, you idiot." She gripped his vest, never wanting to let it go. "Is the game finished?" Lucy asked, winking up at Natsu, who winked back.

"I said it's never ending, didn't I? Our game of hide and seek is done though." He answered, and she, while laughing, punched him in the chest.

"I guess you're right." Lucy turned to the cat and shooed him to go to the kitchen and eat, which he did. She turned back to him. "I'm sorry for forgetting. I'm sorry." She apologised repeatedly, and Natsu looked sadly down at her. He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"It's not your fault."

"It isn't yours either."

"It kind of is since I sort of…" He removed one hand from her and scratched the back of his neck, staring into her wild brown eyes. "Threw you into the Eclipse Gate." Natsu waited for her reaction, which was a sigh.

"I don't remember."

"Well you wouldn't, I had to knock you out." He looked at her with a 'Duh, why would you?' expression on his face.

"Natsu?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Mmm?"

"Don't turn away, okay?" Lucy commanded, and Natsu was now growing unsure.

"Why-" Both people connected with each other, happy to be reunited once again after four hundred years.

 _'Life is like a game. You only have one life, so you have to live it to the fullest. Except, there is no reset.'_

 _'Don't be afraid to risk it though.'_

 _'You will be remembered, no matter what.'_

 _'Like he will,'_

 _'She will.'_

"I love you."

 **That's the end.**

 **I am hopeless at writing kiss scenes, this is actually the first time in a fanfic I've written that the two have actually kissed. I didn't want to use the words 'They kissed' so I just used what you just read instead.**

 **3674 words in 3 days. :D**

 **I think that's the most I've done in that time.**

 **Thank you once again.**

 *** - A 15 sided shape is called a pentadecagon, so I just used pentadecalogy, even though I don't think there's a word like it.**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers.** **ヾ** **(** **〃** **^∇^)** **ﾉ**


End file.
